A Long Freshman Year
by lvnyaoigurly
Summary: Its freshman year and its anything but fun for Edd. He has to deal with getting bullied everyday by the Ed's worst enemy, Kevin. They become lab partners. Intresting things happen while their working on their labs together.Edd/Kevin Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone!! This is my first fan fiction, so please don't be cold on your reviews. I know I'm not the best writer so please don't make fun of me. _**

**_So anyways this is a KevinxDouble D story. I hope you enjoy!! :)_**

* * *

Double D's POV

Today is my first day of my high school freshman year. I'm nervous, yet somewhat excited. Nervous because I have hardly any classes with Ed and Eddy. At the same time excited because of all the great classes I'm taking this year and the people I will meet in the process.

I look for the room number 106, where my first class will be. I'm pretty early the class because only two other students are sitting in their desks. I decide to take a seat in the middle because, for one thing I don't want to go to the back where all the "cool kids" are. And if I sit in the front I would be known by my nick name I had in middle school "teacher's pet". Because of these reasons I decided the best choice was to sit in the middle of all my classes.

Nearly one minute is left and Kevin walks in and takes the seat next to me. I think to myself 'Oh dear, Oh dear what am I going to do!?!' Kevin hates us Ed's guts!! Now I'm going to be stuck with him for an entire forty minutes with the boiling anger fuming from deep within. I'm scared of what the hell he is going to do to me!!! Oh pardon my language but, I terrified!

I take a deep breath and look toward him without making it obvious and see him staring at me. Probably thinking of a thousand ways to make my life miserable. I take a breath and sigh knowing this isn't going to be a good year. I'm glad that today's classes are only fifteen minutes but, when I have a real full day tomorrow what will I do?

The Bell rings and my endless thoughts end. I run out the door like the speed of light. Trying to get to my next class as fast as I could.

I arrive to my next class in a short amount of time and I take a seat in the middle as well. I see Nazz walk into the class room and I get nervous. The minute she sits next to me the palms of my hands start to sweat. I could only think of how this was going to be my favorite class. But, then my thoughts differed. For Kevin had walked into the room.

My first guess was that he would sit next to Nazz because they had friendship (or more than a friendship) relationship going on. But of course he chose to sit next to me.

"Hi Double D! Hi Kevin!" Nazz said smiling towards the both of us.

"Hi Nazz" both Kevin and I said at the same time.

I looked towards Kevin to see him glaring at me. I quickly looked away with a rush of fear washing over my entire body. I look toward Nazz to see her having dreamy eyes staring at Kevin. The fear I had was saved by the bell as I rushed out of my class room to my next class.

My next class was art, art was great because it was one of the few classes that I had Ed in. And No Kevin! I was so happy I could have knocked somebody out with that smile. That smile quickly faded to a frown when Kevin entered my study hall. This time we were assigned seats. I sit in the front next to the pencil sharpener and Kevin sits in the middle of the class that is far enough from me. This class I'm not as nervous as to my other classes with him. Now Kevin is so far away giving him no opportunity to bother me.

Off to my next class which is lunch. This is the best time of all during the school day because Eddy and Ed are in this lunch period. My next class I had Rolf and Jimmy. The class after that was probably the worst. The Kankre sister who always says I'm her "boy friend" was in this class along with Kevin. Then to my last class where I had no other both Kevin.

This class he sat behind me. He poked me in the back when the teacher gave his lecture on what kind of stuff will this year of science. I turn around to see him with an evil smirk.

"Looks like we have a lot of classes with each other this year, huh Double Dweeb" he snickered.

I put a nervous smile and responded "Yup."

I frowned knowing this was going to be a long hard year.

To be continued

* * *

**_I know that it was very short and brief and I'll try to make my next chapter longer! Tell me what You think!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Double D's POV

The next chapters Up!

I don't think I can post a chapter any time soon due to the fact that I have exam and I'm going to be busy during winter break. I hope I can post it after all of that.

* * *

First Real Day of School

I gather all my materials for my next class. Eddy stands right next to me telling me he's latest scam that I know will always lead to disaster at the end. I follow along being the good and loyal friend I am. Ed stands on the other of me yelling in my ear.

"Gravy! Gravy! I hope they have Gravy for lunch Double D!!" Ed yelled so loud nearly breaking my ears drums.

"I hope so too Ed" I reply and smile towards him.

"Shut up Ed! No one gives a damn about your stupid gravy!" Eddy yelled in my other ear making me deaf in both ears.

"I'm sorry gentleman but, I must be heading to my next class so that I won't be late. See you later Ed and Eddy!" I smiled and waved good bye and headed for my next class.

I reach the class, only to be bumped by Kevin. Dropping all my materials in my hand and nearly fall to the ground before I got a hold of myself. I was able to get back up and then spoke to Kevin.

"My apologi…" I was about to apologize when I was cut off by Kevin.

"Watch where you're fucking going Double Dweeb" Kevin yelled.

I felt my eyes burning with tears. I held them back and looked away hiding my face. Never in my entire life have I ever been spoken to that way. I gathered all my materials from the floor and took my seat in the class room.

Class begins and our English teacher tells us how she is going to start with the basics. Like the literary elements.

"Class, can anyone explain what a metaphor is?" Mrs. Brown asks.

I raise my hand instantly and Mrs. Brown picks on me to answer.

"Yes! Edward I believe. Can you answer what a metaphor is?" she asks again.

"You can call me Edd or Double D is what I prefer. Anyways back to the question. A metaphor is a word or phrase that ordinarily designates one thing is used to designate another, thus making an implicit comparison" I say with a smile on my face hoping to impress my teacher.

"Well done Edd, You have a good name from all your previous teachers and I hope that good impression will make an impact for the rest of your high school year" She smiles and turns away toward her desks.

Kevin does a fake cough and says "smart ass". All the kids in our class start to laugh and I slowly to start to slouch in my chair hiding my embarrassed self from the rest of the class. My face getting redder and redder as I slide down my seat. Why did Kevin have to be such a jerk!

I was too embarrassed to raise my hand for the rest of the class. Whenever the teacher looks away he would throw little crumpled up paper at me head. Then he would laugh and so would the rest of the class. Mrs. Brown asked the class what an Alliteration was and no one volunteered to answer. I knew exactly what it was but didn't want to answer and give Kevin another chance to make fun of me.

"No one knows what Alliteration is. Come on, someone has to know." Mrs. Brown begs the student for an answer.

"Mrs. Brown! Double D knows what an Alliteration is." Kevin smirked.

Oh my god! Why did Kevin have to say that! This only gave him another chance to embarrass me. I thought the best idea was to not answer.

"I don't know Mrs. Brown" I said with sadness in my voice.

"That's a first," Kevin snickered.

The laugh in the class was even louder than before. And if my cheeks weren't red before I'm pretty sure it was now. All the embarrassment I had from the class just ended as the bell rang sending us to our next class.

This class was not going to be any better. Probably worse because, not only could Kevin embarrass me in front of the class but, he could also embarrass me in front of Nazz. I sighed and asked myself. Why me?

I sat in the desk where Kevin and Nazz will soon arrive and sit into. Nazz comes to the room smiling while Kevin isn't too soon to follow.

"Nice to see you again Double Dork" Kevin snickered.

"Hi Double D," Nazz said.

"Hi Nnnazz," I stuttered because of fear of Kevin and nervousness due to Nazz.

"Why you stuttering Double Dweeb, you scared of something" Kevin said with an evil grin appearing on his face.

"He's probably nervous because it's the first day of school" Nazz said not knowing what Kevin's plans were to humiliate me.

Class starts and it's the same like yesterday with Kevin staring at me with an evil grin and Nazz with her dreamy eyes staring at Kevin. Kevin purposely drops his pencil. And looks towards for some sort of response.

"Can you pick that up for me Double D" Kevin asks with a sweet voice.

"I didn't want to pick it up because of how cruel Kevin was to me early but my kindness and politeness made me do otherwise.

I leaned towards the ground to pick up my pencil. Not seeing Kevin push over my note books and folders to fall on my head. I hissed in pain. Papers fly everywhere on the floor.

"Oh sorry Double Dork didn't see you there," Kevin said while folding back his laugh. Just like my first class the whole class laughed like crazy. Mr. Johnson turned to the class.

Is there something so funny that you have to disturb my class for?" Mr. Johnson frowned.

The class said all at the same time "Sorry Mr. Johnson".

I wish for this to never happen again! Understood!

We shake all shake our heads. Nazz turns to me with a look of concern.

"Are you okay Double D?" she asked.

"Yah, I'm fine thanks for asking" I replied with a fake smile.

Kevin's proud cocky smile turned into a frown as he glared at me. Getting attention from Nazz probably makes him mad.

"He's fine it was just a stupid paper!" said sounding pissed off.

"Kevin don't be so insensitive what if something really did happen to him?" Nazz said angrily.

"Oh my god, he got scratched by a few papers he's going to die!" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Whatever Kevin" Nazz said even more pissed off then before.

I frowned. I was happy because of Nazzes Kindness but upset do to the fact that Kevin was pissed off and that meant more ways to humiliate me in front of the class.

Bell rings and Nazz already left class, I gather my things. Just as I start to walk out of class I get tripped by another's leg. I turn to see Kevin laughing.

"See you later Double Dip Shit!!" He laughs historically as he leaves the door. I feel my eyes burn again. I hate my life. This is all Eddy's fault for always picking a fight with Kevin. Since I'm friend with Eddy that means I get picked on too. I hold back my tears and dust off my cloths. I walk out the door with all the thought of sadness, anger and fear that travels with me.

The last four periods were a lot better with no contact with Kevin other than an evil smirk in study hall. Other than that everything was good.

But sadly I was no longer with no contact with Kevin. This was going to be the worst class having both the Kankre and Kevin. Kevin glares at me and the Kankre sister.

"Hey Double D! Why don't you look so cute" She licks her lips and smirks at me.

Kevin looks at her with a disgust face while I could only stare at her with fear. Why did the Kankre's have to bother us Ed's? I still don't know? If I knew I would find a solution to prevent them of ever liking us again. I wonder if Ed or Eddy has one of the Kankre's in their class. And if so, help them God, as well as I. I look to my left seeing Marie purposely drop her pencil. I reach down to grab it but, was beat as Marie quickly grabs it taking hold of my thigh as she bends over reaching it. With that movement I jump back in my seat shocked to which had just happened. As she rises back to a straighter position she rubs my leg. I grab a hold of her leg trying to stop her from going any further but I'm only left with her squeezing tighter on my hand.

"Oh, Double D! How romantic, you grabbing my hand!" Marie says with a smirk.

"No, no! I ddd…ddidn't mmmean it ll...like that!" I stuttered.

"Hahaha Double Dork is going out with one of the Kankre sluts! Honestly man, I didn't know you had it in ya" Kevin chucked.

NO NO NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HPPEN TO ME!!! I hear the laughter rise as they all turn towards me and Marie. Take a deep breath Double D you can deal with this. This is just another day in the neighborhood. Except no Ed… or Eddy to back me up… or the fact that this is a bigger class and there are more bullies that can beat me up or laugh at me then the kids in our neighborhood. God, why can't any one leave me alone?!? This has to stop now!

"No Kevin! Don't go off telling everyone something that's not true when you have no business even knowing" I spoke with an angered tone.

"Whoa.. looks like I pushed someone's buttons to far, huh" Kevin snarled.

"Don't call me a slut asshole!" Marie screamed.

"Class, class quiet down so I can finish my speech. The day is almost over. Can't you wait just another hour and you'll be free to play your x-box or watch T.V. or whatever the hell you do." The teacher yelled above the rambling chatter.

The class got quiet and Kevin and Marie glared at each other with flame burning from the pits of their pupils. I slouched in my desk getting armed for my next class. After another ten minutes the bell rang, sending me to my next class. I passed Ed in the hallway and waved hello to him. He grinned back giving me some joy out of this horrific day.

Off to my last class of the day and thank God! I take my seat and so does the rest of the class.

"Today class, I'm going to tell you your lab partners for the year," Mrs. Smith said.

She went off telling the class everyone's lab partner. I was sitting and crossed my fingers that it wouldn't be Kevin.

"Okay.. Eddward is with John……. And were going to have a group of three which is.. Ryan, Kevin and Ashley.

I was cheering inside, my wish came true and I could ask for nothing more. I had no idea who John was but anybody is better then Kevin.

"Um.. Mrs. Smith! John moved over the summer to Iowa.. soo he won't be going hear any more." Rebecca said.

"Oh ok then… I'll pair Kevin with Eddward then!" Mrs. Smith said.

I frowned for my happy time was over. I thought for once I could have my way. But noo you're Double D so that means nothing you ever wish for will happen. Kevin smirked at me and I faked smiled back, now knowing what hell is like.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter

I'm not a good writer so don't criticize me to hard please

Read and Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry this Chapter is king of short. _**

**_I'm finally getting some where so now you guys actually know that this is a Kevin/Edd and not something else._**

**_Warnings: I do not own Edd or Kevin or any of the rest of the characters I use in this story. They are owned by the creatures of Ed, Edd and Eddy. _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Chapter 3: Weird Day

I hear my alarm ringing in my ear knowing that it's morning and another day of hell at high school. I frown and reluctantly get out of bed. I take a shower, blow dry my hair and brush my hair. Then look through my closet for a decent outfit. I chose the blue sweater with white strips and my beige cacky pants. Go down stairs to find as usual a lonely house with thousands of sticky notes that have chores to do after school. I make myself a glass of milk and eggs. After I'm done with breakfast, I grab all my supplies for school and head out towards the bus.

I see Ed standing right next to the stop sign waving and smiling towards me. I walk up towards him giving him the fakest smile I had to offer. Ed and Eddy were my only highlight of each day. Seeing my two best friends made it all worth the while. "Hey Double D! I think they're going to have potatoes and gravy at school today!" Ed says jumping up and down with joy. I laugh at Eds comment.

"Don't we all wish that they have gravy Ed" I say in my joking sarcastic voice. Eddy walks towards us with his usual "I got an scam to make more money" evil grin. "Salutations Eddy," I say.

"I got the perfect scam to make some more cash! I just have to get six inch long slabs of wood and two hose. It's going to be pure gold!" Eddy says grinning and rubbing his hands together like and evil scientist. I frown knowing that it's just going to be another scam that totally fails and making the entire cul-de-sac hate us. The bus arrives and we all get aboard and head off to school.

I walk into to the school with Ed on my right and Eddy to my left. I stop at my locker to put my stuff away and when I turn to talk to my friends I notice that they both left to go elsewhere. I look towards the clock seeing I only have two minutes until the bell rang for first period. I closed my locker and headed towards English. I take my seat in my usual spot in the middle. I set my things down on the floor and get my literature book out on my desk. Next minute I look at my book seeing that it was slapped off my desk and falling towards the floor. I look up to see the person that I suspected it would be. Kevin was grinning and laughing at me. "Pick up your damn book Double Dork! Someone can trip over it." He smirks. I pick up my book and slouch back into my seat waiting for the day to be over.

It finally came to my last class of the day. I walked in and took my seat in my lab table in the back of the room. A few seconds before the bell rang Kevin walked in as if nothing in the world was going on. He took his seat next to me purposely bumping his backpack into me nearly knocking me out of my chair. "God, don't be trippin and fall off your seat" he said nudging me and nearly knocking me off my chair again.

"Today class, I'm going to give you and your partner a sheet telling each part you need in order to make your own toy car that is not an already made one. The twist to this is that you won't be making it at school or buy any of the items at the store. You're going to have to make a car with all the available house hold objects you have that can construct a car. By doing this it will teach you all how to make use with all the lab tools that you will be using in the future. You will have to one of your partners house so I suggest getting their numbers and addresses already while you're here." The teacher instructed us.

I frowned knowing that after school was going to be pure pain having to get more one on one torture from Kevin. "Give me your number dork!" Kevin said shoving a piece of paper and a pen in my face.

"Kevin, you do realize that you can just walk across the street to my house and knock at my door" I explained.

"Just give me your damn number Double D! I didn't tell you to get all smart ass on me!" Kevin yelled. So scared of what he would do to me, I quickly wrote down my number and handed it back to him. "See now, was that so hard" he said clutching his teeth.

"Nnn..no" I stuttered. I started getting smaller and smaller in my seat. I listened to the teacher showing a example diagram from last year that had vitamin caps for the wheels. I glanced up at Kevin who was texting behind the table. I quickly turn my head back so he doesn't suspect that looking at his conversation. But, he noticed and looked towards me calmer than usual.

"You can come to my house and we'll work on the car together" he stared at me waiting for my response. I was so out of it that I didn't even think of replying back to him. "Hey dweeb! Answer me!" Kevin said aggravated. I got myself out of my train of thought and nodded my head real fast. "All right than meet me at my house at five, ok." He said more relaxed this time. I nodded again to nervous to speak.

I got home from school and nearly dropped all my stuff as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I quickly jog to the couch, dropping all my stuff on it and answer my phone. "Hello…" I said to the person on the other line not knowing who they were.

"Hey.. Double D….. this is Kevin" he replied.

"Oh, saluttt..ations Kk..kevvin" I stuttered with a new frown placed on my face.

"Be here in an hour! Or.. I'll drag you here myself" he yelled making me flinch to the volume of his tone at my ear. I got my all my thoughts together before I spoke.

"All..lright, I ww..will I promise yy..you" I stuttered. And with out even saying good bye he rudely hung up on me. 'Err he makes my blood pressure rise!.'

I was heading towards kevins house getting a little sidetracked in my other home work that I forgot. I reach he's door and quietly knocking, barley even touching it. All of the sudden the door burst open and Kevin is dragging me by my shirt into his house. I squeaked as I was pulled in. "Your late!" he scorned now grabbing my arm and dragging me into his room.

"Mmy apologgg..izes Kevin but I was do-"

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about your stupid excuses! Now come on so we can finish our retarded toy car!" He interrupted.

"I think saying retarded can be highly off-"

"I don't give two shits about what you think! Now get over here so we can work on the damn thing!" I sat next to him at his desk in fear of making him anymore angry. "Here, I grabbed a few things from my garage that we can use" he said tossing me some tools and supplies. Immediately I started working on the toy car.

I glanced over noticing that Kevin has been staring at me the entire time. I really wanted to ask him if there was something on my face but was afraid of him yelling at me to stop talking and to work more. So I said nothing letting silence fill the room. He broke the silence.

"Why are you always so quiet in class? You never talk unless the rest of the stupid Ed's are with you." He said leaning his head on his fist and staring straight into my eyes. I never really thought about that. I think I only felt confident to speak my mind when Ed and Eddy were around.

"I dd.. don't know really.. I never thought of it. I g…guess without Eddy and Ed I really don't have any person-" I was interrupted by him again but not like last time. Oh, this time it was a lot different.

He leaned forward and kissed me squared on the lips. I was so shocked that I didn't pull away nor did I kiss back. He grabbed my top lip with his lips and it was a good minute until he pulled away for air. I thought it was over until he leaned forward again but I got in control of my thoughts and pulled away from the kiss. I had no idea what to do at the moment I just grabbed my backpack and left. I even forgot my science book which I was probably going to need or I'd have to share with Kevin.

I could hear Kevin running after me but, I was already out the door and running down the cul-de-sac to my house. When I got inside I ran up to my room and went head first into my bed. I thought of everything that happened just now and how awkward it would be tomorrow at school. I take a long hot shower and then go to bed not able to sleep. Thinking whether or not Kevin really likes me or was just messing with me. Did I like it too? Tomorrow was going to be even worse then today, I just knew it!

* * *

**_Sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter and its probably going to take me a while for me to post the next one._**

**_Read and Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!!!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**


End file.
